


Practice Makes Perfect

by gardenofblack



Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: Blindfolds, Bondage, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-13 05:13:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1214020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gardenofblack/pseuds/gardenofblack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pure smut, written for Kink meme</p>
            </blockquote>





	Practice Makes Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this after reading the interrogation play kink at the Chuck kink meme sight
> 
> Sorry this fic has no beta so I apologize for any errors. Send me a message if you wish to beta and of my fics. 
> 
> Enjoy and please read and review.
> 
> Hopefully more Casey/Chuck stories will be heading your way

He's chained to the corner of some room, blindfolded. He can smell bleach and hear the steps of boots against stone floor. He can also smell Casey's aftershave, pine and musk.

"Casey, don't you think you're taking this one too far?" They have be practicing interrogation techniques and so far they had been mild... ish. He's been dangled over the edge of a very large building, nearly drowned, and screamed at with a gun. The agent intimates him, well to be real honest he scares him senseless sometimes, but he still can't quite get into the role play. He still knows the agent wouldn't hurt him, so it was difficult to take it seriously. Looks like Casey stepped up his game.

The agent is still quiet but he hears him fiddle with random items. His heart skips a beat when he hears the familiar sound of a pocket knife clicking open. He feels the cold blade against his neck, shivers when it traces lightly down his chest. This is interesting. He shivers again when the knife is being trailed along his exposed hip. His pants are low, shirt riding high from his hands being above his head. His bare toes can just barely touch the ground.

He never knew he'd like the feel of a knife to his skin, maybe it's just the agent making him feel this way. He feels a tug at the button of his jeans being undone, but nothing further. Casey cuts the front of his shirt open, knife caressing his skin as it cuts. He gasps as his chest is exposed to the cold air. 

He can hear Casey move away from him and he can tell he's picked something up from what he assumes is a table. Not being able to see is really disconcerting, the other man being silent isn't helping either. He cries out in both pain and, surprisingly, pleasure when he feels something hit his side. He barely has time to register and it happens again, this time on his bear chest.

“Casey what the hell?” He wonders momentarily if it really is Casey. He feels the heat of the other man and can smell gun oil and leather. Definitely him.

“Tell me Bartowski, are you enjoying this?” Casey's voice is gruff and he can feel his lips brushing his ear. He feels the sting again and he gets a strong wave of leather. He's definitely enjoying this, though he never thought he'd be into this. If the agent kept it up it'd be pretty obvious just how much he liked this.

“N-no.” He can't believe he let himself stutter. He feels the sweet sting of, what he assumes is, a riding crop against his nipple. This time he moans and embarrassingly arches closer. He hears the agent chuckle.

“Liar, try harder to convince me otherwise.” The older man is close again, body nearly pressing against him. He feels rough fingers caressing his jaw, tracing the line of his neck, then traveling down to the nipple that was just struck. He bucks when fingers pinch the bud, the flood of desire courses through him.

“Christ Bartowski, would you be this wanton with any interrogator?” He's pulled against Casey's chest, strong arms holding him tight. He bites his lip when he feels his groin pressing into the other agent's. This feels better than he'd ever dreamed.

“No, just you. Please.” Chuck's almost surprised to beg, but it's John Casey he's talking about. Solid, sexy and completely confident. He just wished it went down this route sooner. Casey thrusts against him, grinding the groins together deliciously and suddenly he's gone. He can hear the agent circling around him, boots scraping against the floor.

“Please what?” His voice sounds deeper than usual, seems like he's enjoying this too. He smiles when he feels Casey slide his pants and boxers off, leaving them pool at his feet. He's nearly naked now, just the scraps of his shirt clinging to his back.

“Anything-” He cuts off when he feels the sharp sting of leather against the sensitive skin of his ass. He can do nothing to hold back the groan of pleasure. Jesus, this is fucked up. He didn't have this problem with their last practice interrogation... then again the Agent wasn't doing this to him. He moans again when there's another strike softer this time. He feels the tip of the crop stroking his skin. He tries to resist arching into it but fails when he feels it trail down the crack of his ass.

“You want more?” He ask, voice gruff and barely above a whisper. He's brushing the tip of the crop against his hole, circling. He doesn't answer just nods and the tip is pressing in. It burns but feels so good, he does his best to stay still.

“You like that Chuck?” It's only in a little way but he's circling it, the sensation become very arousing. He moans out a yes when he pushes it in further and tilts it just so. He's fully hard now, chewing his lip to keep from screaming out as Casey drives it against his prostate again and again. Fuck it felt amazing. He starts moving against it and it's gone suddenly.

“John.” He says, voice begging. It feels weird to say he first name, but he likes it. From the near silent gasp he's guessing he liked it too.

“What do you want?” Casey asks, he's close again, lips touching his ear as he speaks. He could almost get off on that voice alone. He feels fingers, slick with something that has no smell, circling the ring of his entrance.

“You, please.” He's surprised how wanton he sounds, but he beyond caring. He feels lips kissing his neck, tongue just barely tasting him. It's causes little jolts through him, they really should have done this sooner.

He tries to press against him but he can't get far with the chains holding him. His arms are starting to get sore, but he doesn't care. This is beyond any of his wildest fantasy, but still nearly prefect. He just wished he could see the agent.

He tastes blood when he bites his lip this time, but a thick finger is moving inside him. The pace is almost too slow, but then he feels it brush his prostate. He's almost panting when two fingers are inside him, thrusting at a quicker pace now. He tries to arch his hips, get those fingers to brush that spot again, but Casey is grasping his hip. He hopes there's bruises where the fingers are griped.

Three fingers now and he's begging, mumbling and toes curling. He's so damn close he can almost taste it. He feels those lips against his shoulder, when had his shirt be taken off the rest of the way? He's disappointed when the fingers are removed but he can hear the agent's clothes hitting the floor. The clink of a buckle, the thud of his boots getting tossed and feel of something whizzing past his head. His heart skips a beat with anticipation. Was he really going to have sex with John Casey chained to a ceiling. He almost came right there.

“You're sure about this?” It makes his heart swell a little knowing the other man cares for him, it's obvious now. He can feel Casey' chest hair brushing against his back, feel the strong arm now wrapped around him. Feel the silky smooth tip of John's erection pressing against his hole.

“Fuck yes.” He doesn’t usually swear, but he wants this more than any other time in his life. Wants to know what it feels like to be fucked. His wish is granted when the blunt head is pushing against the tight ring of muscles. He tenses momentarily, but does his best to relax his muscle.

“Christ Chuck.” John moans out, he stills his hips letting the younger man get used to the intrusion. He's thicker than those fingers and it burns a little but he wants more, knows it'll feel amazing if he just hits that spot. So he presses back, fully sheathing the agent inside him. Both men moan out and Casey's fingers claw at the skin at his side, arm clutching tight around him. He's keeping Chuck from moving.

“Please, John.” He says with a moan, god he loves saying his first name. So he does again and he can hear the agent swear.

“Just give me a second, don't want this over before it starts.” Chuck smiles when the agent says this. Does that mean he's so aroused by the younger man that he's on the brink already?

“You should take the blindfold off.” He says, trying to distract both of them a bit. He doesn't want the chains off yet, he's liking having something to hang on to. The agent grunts and he's pulling out. Chuck opens his mouth to protest but a moan comes out instead when the large man slams into him.

“Yes” he moans out, arching his spine when he repeats the motion, picking up speed. He screams when the older man finally brushes his prostate, thrusting into it hard. He feels fingers in a bruising grips on his hips as the agent thrust in and out. Fuck, this is amazing. He's moans like a wanton whore, Casey is tearing the sounds from him with every move. His cock thick, curled just enough so the tip hits his prostate with every thrust. His fingers are clutching the chain so tightly he thinks they might bleed.

“John, fuck.. John.” He moans, feeling the familiar tightness before an orgasm. Casey bites him, right at the junction of his neck and shoulder, and he's coming. He slumps, but the agent continues to thrust into a few more times before he groans out his name, voice thick from release. He can feel it inside him and it wonders briefly how both of them forgot about a condom.

He pulls out gently and he can feel those hands working on the chains. He's near dead weight when Casey pulls the chains away, arms around his chest, his back pressed warmly into the older mans. He feels the blindfold lifted, but keeps his eyes closed.

“Well that didn't go as planned.” The agent says and Chuck can hear the smile in his voice, his breathing returning to normal. Chuck opens his eyes, blinking in the dim light. He looks down at the strong arms around him, wondering why their still standing.

Of course, dungeon interrogation.. no bed here.

“I like the way it turned out, how about we go back to your place.” Chuck suggests and turns to look at the agent. That's when he realized they fucked before they kissed. He turns in his arms and tentatively presses his lips against the other mans. He smiles when the agent kisses him back, tongue brushing lightly before pulling away.

“Round two?” Casey says and Chuck laughs before he shrugs. Things were going to get a lot more interesting for Team Bartowski.


End file.
